


Green-Eyed

by glorious_clio



Series: Inserted Scenes [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, not my best work but here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Jealousy runs rampant through Robin Hood, concerning "his" lady Marian.





	Green-Eyed

It was dark and quiet in Sherwood Forest, as the lord of the wood stood watch over his gang's camp. Robin, formerly of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, sat some distance away from the sleeping men, fletching arrows he may need at the dawn. The dove feathers he was using were inferior to goose feathers, but if doves were the only thing he could find, then that's what he would use. It was better than nothing, which was usually the case in the Holy Land. Robin's bow had been so strong, and his aim true to grant the enemy a quick death, that the arrow often went through the target, making reuse impossible. But the current lack of goose feathers (and the lack of men and food and shelter and dry socks) was fouling his temper.

He heard a distant rustle and stilled, listening for telltale signs of someone creeping up on him. Nothing was evident, so he went back to his feathers. Until a hand tapped his shoulder- startled he whirled around, intending to stab the man with the arrow in his hand…

It was Marian.

"You startle easily, Robin of Locksley."

"I am used to a different standard of living than the _lady_ is," he said bitterly, letting his temper get the better of him.

Marian tensed, immediately on the defensive.

"And what is that supposed to imply, my Lord?"

"Oh nothing, my Lady," he mocked, throwing the arrow down in disgust.

She was silent a moment; an owl hooted somewhere in the distance making him jump again.

"You chose this life Robin of Locksley. I warned you, but you did not listen to the warnings of a woman, one who understood the situation better than you." She dropped a bag that she was carrying concealed under her cloak. "I have brought you a goose, both to eat, and because I know the superiority of goose feathers in your fletching. God knows you need all the help you can get."

"And what is _that_ supposed to imply?"

"Only that you are a fool, on a fool's errand, and will most likely fail in your games of stealing from the Sheriff and giving to the poor."

"Oh, and I suppose you are doing so much for the poor, sleeping on soft mattresses in clean linens, with warm food in your belly, and a suitor at your side, but at least you are working _within the system_!" yelled Robin, not caring who he woke up.

"You have _no idea_ what I have been through, and what I do to help the peasants in my care!"

"You are right! Because I do not waste time with the Council of Nobles! It is fruitless!"

"Fool! Each small battle of wills with the Sherriff will eventually slow his stead, and buy us time until King Richard comes home!"

"And I suppose that flirting with Sir Guy of Gisbourne is yet a battle in your war of wills?" Robin accused.

"Oh I see. For a _man of action_ you take some time to come around to the point."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are jealous of Sir Guy, because you believe he has my affections."

"Well, does he not? Do not deny that you spend more time with him than any other suitor!"

"Look around you! Do you see any other suitors? Anyone who would have me is either married or away to the crusades! You live in the forest now, is that a fit place to bring a bride? What threshold would you carry her over? Where would you put the cradle? Yes, I flirt with Sir Guy-but only because –mmph!"

Robin, being the man of action that she accused him of being, had grown tired of her words and instead pulled her into a rough kiss. It was not gentle or sweet or innocent, like the ones he had stolen at her window when he was courting her, but messy and intense. Marian thought her lungs would burst before the kiss broke.

"You know I do not care for Sir Guy."

"Good," he said shortly before kissing her again, bruising her already swollen lips.

"But what would you have me do?"

Robin sighed. "I do not know. But it kills me when you are alone with him."

"I am never truly alone with him."

"God bless your father."

"Yes," she said, and surprised him by kissing him every bit as fiercely as he had kissed her. "Know this, Robin of Locksley. Sir Guy of Gisborne may have qualities, but remember that five years ago I was prepared to marry you."

"Does that mean you still would?"

She smiled at him, the same mysterious smile that she gave him when she was not going to answer, and said simply, "Enjoy the goose, Robin."

She slipped away from his piercing green eyes that still claimed her, even after an absence of five years.


End file.
